The present invention is directed to a drive mechanism for the cylinders of a printing press.
A plurality of drive motors are assigned to the cylinders and are arranged axially offset.
A rotary offset printing press with rubber blanket and plate cylinders is known from EP 0 644 048 A2. For being driven together, these rubber blanket and plate cylinders have been combined in pairs into cylinder groups by a mechanical coupling. Each of these cylinder groups is driven by its own drive motor.
DE 44 30 693 A1 discloses printing units of a rotary offset printing press, wherein at least one cylinder is individually driven. Associated plate and rubber blanket cylinders are combined into groups for being driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,090 A describes an ink duct with individually adjustable inking blades. These inking blades are adjusted by means of step motors, which are arranged in an offset manner.
JP-A 56-21860 discloses individually driven cylinders of a printing unit.
The present invention is has the object of providing a drive mechanism for cylinders of a printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by the provision of a plurality of drive motors for the cylinders of the printing press. At least two of the drive motors assigned to the cylinders are arranged offset in respect to each other in the axial direction of the cylinders.
With the drive mechanism for cylinders of a printing press in accordance with the present invention, it is possible, in an advantageous manner, to use drive motors whose diameter is greater than the diameter of the cylinder for adjoining cylinders having their own drive motor.
Such an arrangement of the drive motors also allows satisfactory access for maintenance and repair work of the drive motors. This access is also facilitated in case of drive motors whose diameter is less than the diameter of the associated cylinder.
If movable cylinders, for example rubber blanket cylinders seated in eccentric bushings, are connected by means of a coupling, for example a universal joint shaft, with a drive motor, a small angular offset of the coupling is achieved by an arrangement which is distanced from a lateral frame.